Durant Atlas (2010)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 115 MPH (186 KM/H)|0_60_time = 6.8s|engine = 4.8L V8|price = $32,000|revenue_per_mile = $483|job_xp_/_mile = 316 XP|seats = 4|drivetrain = 4WD}}The 2010 Durant Atlas is an American full-size SUV in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It can be bought for $32,000 and was added in the January 2018 Mesh Update as a replacement for the Suburban-inspired SUV. (It and it’s variants were remeshed in the Police Phase 1 Update). It's based on the 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe LT (GMT900). Description The Durant Atlas default color ingame is dark-stone gray. Previously it has a Chevrolet badge, however, it was removed on the front and on the rear for the Re-Branding Update. History The Durant Atlas is based on the Chevrolet Tahoe of the same name that first entered production in 1995 under the same platform as the GMC Yukon, and has been mechanically identical to the Yukon ever since. The model in-game is based on the 3rd Generation (GMT900) platform version of the Tahoe, produced from 2006-2014. Compared to the previous generation model, the GMT900 Tahoe and Yukon improved gas mileages from 19 to 22 mpg combined, a more angular design styling, and a significantly redesigned interior. The Tahoe is powered by a GM Vortec 5.3L V8 engine generating 320 hp, although in 2009 a 6.2L V8 engine generating 395 hp option was made available but only for the LTZ trim. Variants There are several job-exclusive variants available for use with the respective gamepass -- two for police use, and one for use by the EMT/Fire Fighter job. Gallery TahoeRear.png|Rear end of Tahoe TahoeColor.png Trivia *In 2006, when this model of the Tahoe of was first released, it was featured and promoted on Donald Trump's TV series The Apprentice, in which the two teams put together a show for the top General Motors employees to learn about the new Tahoe. The show also promoted a rather controversial online contest in which entrants had to make a 30-second ad promoting the Tahoe with captions over the provided video clips, which led to several entries into the contest poking fun at the Tahoe's mediocre gas mileage, but otherwise the campaign was quite successful. *The civilian Tahoe is rather uncommon with players due to the Ford Explorer being available for slightly more and having a higher top speed and revenue. The police version sees more use due to being free, much like all other vehicles within that gamepass job. *At one point, a Roblox physics update made SUVs and mid-sized pickup trucks, including the Tahoe, completely inoperable. Known issues * The front fog lights are the turn signals for some reason. * The front daytime running lights do not work. * The vehicles do not use Tahoe wheels. * The reflectors are missing from the tail lights. * The light above the reverse light is the brake light only, and the light below the reverse light is the turn signal only. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:American Vehicles Category:Chevrolet